


Arriscar tudo

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles arriscaram tudo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arriscar tudo

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.  
> Essa autora não é responsável por acesso de menores a essa fic. Por favor, verifique os avisos e alertas contidos no cabeçalho, bem como as restrições legais de idade de seu país.  
> Agradecimentos: Cris betando, como sempre  
> Feito para o aniversário de 10 anos de Snarry no SnarryFest de 2010

Lorde Voldemort gargalhou gostosamente, ao ver o sangue jorrando do ombro de Severus. "Veja, traidor!", ele dizia, quase babando. "Veja o que é feito de seu precioso salvador! Ah, ah, ah!"

Severus cambaleou para trás, e seu pé fez contato com algo no chão. Ele abaixou a cabeça e viu.

Harry estava caído, as vestes rubras de tanto sangue, o peito encharcado, imóvel. Severus se ajoelhou, tentando estancar o ferimento no rapaz, tão profundo que parecia perfurar diretamente seu coração.

— Não! NÃO!

Ele se ergueu de um salto, encharcado de suor, a atmosfera do pesadelo demorando a se dissipar. Braços amorosos o abraçaram.

— Shh, já passou. Você está seguro, Severus. Eu estou aqui.

Ainda ofegante, Severus se agarrou ao marido, saboreando o momento e a segurança daqueles braços em torno dele. Tudo fora tão perigoso. Eles arriscaram tudo.

— E eu nunca vou deixar você ir para outro lugar, meu Harry.


End file.
